fullpowerdbzfandomcom-20200214-history
Trunks du futur
Trunks du futur (未来のトランクス, Mirai no Torankusu) apparaît dans le manga Dragon Ball et les séries animés Dragon Ball Z et Dragon Ball Kai. Il est né de sang mêlé, mi-Terrien mi-Saiyajin, son père est Bejīta et sa mère est Bulma. Le monde présent dans lequel évolue le jeune Trunks (Histoire 1) a été altéré par les venues de Trunks (celui-ci) et de Cell. Par ailleurs, dans le monde présent Trunks est radicalement différent de celui qu'il est dans ce monde futur. Ce Trunks apparaît pour la première fois dans le chapitre 330 du manga, où il arrive du futur pour donner un médicament à Son Gokū et le prévenir de l'arrivée des cyborgs. Au passage il bat Freeza et son père et modifie le cours de l'Histoire. Son histoire personnelle et celle de son monde futur sont par la suite relatées dans le chapitre extra ~Trunks The Story~ (Bangai Hen) publié dans le tome Tankôbon 33 et réédité dans le Kanzenban (Perfect Edition) volume 34. Cette histoire sera ensuite adaptée en téléfilm, sous la forme du TV Special 2. Autres apparitions dans l'anime Dragon Ball Z TV Special 2 : Zetsubô he no Hankô!! Nokosareta Chô Senshi · Gohan to Torankusu Le second téléfilm lui est consacré et retranscrit le chapitre extra ~Trunks The Story~ (Bangai Hen) publié dans le tome Tankôbon 33 et réédité dans le Kanzenban (Perfect Edition) volume 34. Contrairement au manga, où il est déjà un Super Saiyajin, Trunks ne devient un Super Saiyajin qu'après la mort de Son Gohan dans ce téléfilm. Cet épisode spécial nous raconte le passé de Trunks, et ce qui l'a amené à retourner dans le passé pour changer l'Histoire. Dragon Ball Z : Kyokugen batoru !! San Dai Sûpâ Saiyajin Trunks apparaît dans trois films Dragon Ball Z. Le premier est le 7ème film tiré de la série, sorti le 12 juillet 1992 au Japon. Dans ce film il vient en aide à Gokū dans le combat contre les nouveaux androïdes créés par l'ordinateur du docteur Gero. Dragon Ball Z : Moetsukiro!! Nessen, Ressen, Chôgekisen!! Sa seconde apparition a lieu dans le 8ème film DBZ, sorti le 06 mars 1993 au Japon. Alors qu'un Saiyajin nommé Paragus convainc Bejīta de le suivre, Trunks part également pour la "nouvelle planète Bejīta" pour tenter de le ramener. Mais il ne se doute pas qu'il aura à affronter le légendaire Super Saiyajin. Durant son combat, Trunks se transforme en Super Saiyajin et fait littéralement exploser sa veste lors de sa transformation. Dragon Ball Z : Ginga Girigiri !! Bucchigiri no Sugoi Yatsu Sa dernière apparition au cinéma se fait dans le 9ème film de la série sorti le 10 juillet 1993, qui se déroule après la mort de Cell. Dans ce film Trunks est revenu du futur pour prévenir ses amis du présent qu'il a réussi à se débarrasser des cyborgs N°17 et N°18. Il participe au championnat des arts martiaux organisé par Gyôsan Manê et doit affronter Bôjack et ses hommes. Dans ce film Trunks arbore une tenue originale, en effet sa veste déchirée au niveau des épaules a été réalisée spécialement pour ce film. Dragon Ball Z ~Gaiden~ Saiyajin Zetsumetsu Keikaku Trunks apparaît également dans les OAVs tirées d'un jeu vidéo du même nom, sorties en 1993. Il vient en aide à Gokū et ses amis après s'être sauvé en tant que bébé, puis il combat les créatures du Dr. Raichî protègent les machines diffusant le Destron Gaz, avant d'affronter le guerrier fantôme à l'effigie de Freeza en fin de première OAV. Dans la seconde OAV il part sur la planète sombre (Ankoku Wakusei) en compagnie des guerriers Z et affronte le Dr. Raichî et sa création, Hacchihyack. Les principales techniques de Trunks Trunks utilise un panel assez important de techniques dans le manga, mais aucune n'est nommée. La plupart des noms de ses techniques proviennent donc en grande partie des jeux vidéo Dragon Ball. 'Burning Attack' : Bāningu Atakku (バーニング・アタック) Il s'agit de la toute première technique qu'utilise Trunks dans le manga et l'anime. C'est aussi sa technique la plus célèbre. Pour réaliser cette attaque, Trunks exécute une série de mouvements hyper rapides, avant de placer ses deux mains côtes à côtes, joignant les pouces et index, formant un Hexagone. De ses mains sort une boule d'énergie (Kikôha) qui s'abat rapidement sur l'ennemi. Le réel pouvoir de cette attaque est inconnu. Cette technique est présente dans les jeux vidéo Dragon Ball "Gaiden Saiyajin Zetsumetsu Keikaku" sur Famicom et les premiers "Super Butôden" sortis sur Super Famicom. Dans les jeux 3D récents, cette technique est combinée avec les mouvements que l'on prête à l'attaque baptisée "Shining Sword Attack". Dans la série des jeux de Dimps "Dragon Ball Z (Budokai)" sortis sur PS2 et GC, cette attaque a un énorme impact sur l'adversaire et créée un large champ d'énergie autour de la zone d'impact. Dans les jeux vidéo "Dragon Ball Z Sagas" et la série des "The Legacy of Goku", cette technique ne représente qu'un faible souffle d'énergie. Cette idée de puissance est certainement soutenu par le fait que dans le manga et l'anime Freeza esquive facilement cette technique (c'était d'ailleurs ce que souhaitait Trunks) en ajoutant "Ce n'est pas avec ce genre de technique que tu m'auras"... 'Burning Storm :' Bāningu Sutōmu (バーニング・ストーム) Cette technique utilisée dans la série des jeux vidéo "Dragon Ball Z Sparking!" renommée "Dragon Ball Z Budokai Tenkaichi" en Europe et aux USA, est semblable à celle qu'il utilise contre les cyborgs dans le TV Special 2, juste après avoir exécuté le "Buster Cannon." Cette attaque est une pluie continue de Kikôha (boules d'énergie) qu'il est difficile à esquiver. 'Buster Cannon' : Basutā Kyanon (バスター・キャノン) Le nom de cette attaque provient de la série des "Dragon Ball Z (Budokai)" de Dimps. Dans le jeu vidéo cette attaque est semblable à celle que Trunks exécute contre les cyborgs N°17 et N°18 dans le TV Special 2, à la différence qu'elle est de couleur violette et blanche, et plutôt bleutée dans le téléfilm. Cette attaque s'exécute en joignant les deux mains. Elle se manifeste sous l'aspect d'une vague d'énergie continue. 'Finish Buster' : Finisshu Basutā (フィニッシュ・バスター) Depuis 1993, les premier "Super Butôden" (Super Famicom) ou encore "Gaiden Saiyajin Zetsumetsu Keikaku" sur Famicom, la technique finale de Trunks porte cette appellation. Elle est reprise dans la quasi-totalité des jeux vidéo autour de Dragon Ball depuis cette époque. Il s'agit de l'énorme Kikôha que lance Trunks sur son père pour l'empêcher de laisser Cell absorber le cyborg N°18 dans le manga et l'anime. Trunks joint les mains en avant et forme une sphère d'énergie qui, une fois lancée, apparaît comme une énorme vague de Ki. A noter que dans le manga où cette technique ne porte pas de nom, cette attaque ne se manifeste pas sous forme sphérique. Selon les jeux vidéo où elle apparaît, elle est de couleur différente, parfois bleue, parfois jaune. La façon de l'exécuter reste sensiblement la même. A savoir que dans le manga et l'anime Trunks joint les mains en avant pour lancer son Kikôha, alors que les jeux ajoutent souvent une concentration d'énergie en levant les mains au ciel. 'Heat Dome Attack' : Hitto Dōmu Atakku (ヒット・ドーム・アタック) Il s'agit de l'attaque ultime que Trunks utilise pour éliminer définitivement Cell dans le manga et l'anime rebaptisé par les jeux vidéo. A l'origine, le "Finish Buster" faisait office d'attaque ultime dans les jeux, et on considère que le mouvement de concentration du Ki en levant les bras en l'air, tire son origine de l'attaque qu'il utilise ici dans le manga. La différenciation entre ces deux techniques mortelle est donc toute récente, et doit son existence au fait que dans les jeux "Dragon Ball Z Sparking!/Budokai Tenkaichi) sur PS2, cette attaque porte le nom de "Heat Dome Attack". Elle est également reprise dans "Super Dragon Ball Z" (PS2) et "Dragon Ball Z Burst Limit" (PS3/XBOX 360). Lorsqu'il utilise cette attaque dans le manga, Trunks s'entoure d'un immense dôme de Ki, et lance une immense vague d'énergie en direction de Cell qui était en train de préparer un Kame-Hame-Ha, et qui disparaît, réduit en cendres sans avoir eu le temps de riposter. 'Lightning Sword Attack' : Raitoningu Sōdo Atakku (ライトニング・ソード・アタック) Technique qu'utilise Trunks uniquement dans les jeux vidéo. Dans "Dragon Ball Z Sparking! Meteor" (Dragon Ball Z Budokai Tenkaichi 3), c'est une des techniques qu'exécute Trunks avec son épée. Elle consiste à envoyer des rayons d'énergie depuis le tranchant de l'épée à toute vitesse. Chaque lame d'énergie frappe l'adversaire de plein fouet. 'Masenkō' : Masenkō (魔閃光) Dans le 8ème film Dragon Ball Z, Trunks exécute un Mansekô avec Son Gohan contre le légendaire Super Saiyajin Broly. Mais cette attaque simultanée n'aura aucun effet contre lui. Ce n'est pas par hasard que Trunks exécute cette technique avec Gohan, puisque dans son futur alternatif, ce dernier est son maître et ami. Il est donc fort possible qu'il lui ait enseigné le Masenkô. C'est d'ailleurs une information livrée dans le jeu vidéo "Dragon Ball Z Sparking! Meteor". On y apprend dans la base de données que Gohan lui a enseigné cette technique. 'Shining Sword Attack' : Shainingu Sōdo Atakku (シャイニング・ソード・アタック) Ce nom existe depuis "Dragon Ball Z Idainaru Dragon Ball Densetsu", jeu sorti en 1996 et 1997 sur Playstation et Sega Saturn. Dans ce jeu il s'agissait d'un coup d'épée tranchant, dont le rush était calqué sur l'attaque de Trunks contre Freeza. Dans le manga et l'anime, Trunks tire un "Burning Attack" au sol de sorte à ce que son adversaire (Freeza) esquive et le surprend par un saut et le coupe en deux, avant de le couper en morceaux et de l'achever avec un puissant Kikôha qui le réduit en cendres. Ce nom "Shining Sword Attack" est ensuite reprit dans la série des "Sparking!/Budokai Tenkaichi", mais prise séparément elle n'inclu toujours pas la partie où Trunks lance son "Burning Attack". Dans la série des "Dragon Ball Z (Budokai)" sortie sur PS2, cette attaque été appelée "Burning Slash". Dans "Dragon Ball Z Sparking! Meteor" renommée "Dragon Ball Z Budokai Tenkaichi 3" chez nous, la distraction que fait Trunks avec son "Burning Attack" est remplacée par un coup de pied périlleux. 'Sonic Sword Attack' : Sonikku Sōdo Atakku (ソニック・ソード・アタック) Il s'agit d'une des attaques de Trunks dans le jeu vidéo "The Legacy of Goku II". Trunks concentre de l'énergie dans son épée avant d'envoyer une vague de Ki pouvant tout détruire sur son passage. Formes et transformations 'Super Saiyajin' Sūpā Saiyajin (スーパーサイヤ人) Il apparaît sous cette forme la première fois dans le chapitre 331 (Tankôbon 28, Kanzenban 23) face à Freeza et son père, qu'il élimine très facilement. C'est, après Gokū, le second personnage à apparaître en Super Saiyajin dans le manga. Dans l'anime, et le TV Special 2, Trunks ne devient un Super Saiyajin qu'après la mort de Son Gohan, qui déclenche chez lui un état de colère et de chagrin qu'il n'avait jamais connu jusqu'alors. Dans le manga, alors que Gohan était encore en vie et entraînait Trunks, celui-ci était déjà devenu un Super Saiyajin. 'Deuxième étape du Super Saiyajin' Sūpā Saiyajin Dai 2 Dankai (スーパーサイヤ人第２段階) Stade atteint par Trunks dans la salle de l'esprit et du temps. En français, ce stade s'appelle littéralement "Deuxième étape du Super Saiyajin". Après sa défaite contre les cyborgs N°17 et N°18, Trunks entre dans la salle de l'esprit et du temps en compagnie de son père, Bejīta. Il en ressort un jour plus tard (alors qu'un an s'est écoulé dans la salle) devenu plus puissant et part affronter Cell avec son père. Mais Bejīta ne compte pas le laisser intervenir et engage le combat contre Cell, alors à sa deuxième forme, et le défait facilement...Trop facilement à son goût, puisqu'il décide de laisser une chance à Cell de trouver N°18 pour atteindre sa forme parfaite et enfin avoir droit à un combat digne de ce nom. Mais Trunks, plus raisonnable, conscient de l'horreur que font vivre les cyborgs dans son futur, décide d'intervenir et d'empêcher Cell d'absorber N°18. C'est alors qu'il se transforme en Super Saiyajin Dai 2 Dankai comme son père et se rue sur Cell. Mais Bejīta lui met des bâtons dans les roues et laisser finalement Cell absorber le cyborg. 'Troisième étape du Super Saiyajin' Sūpā Saiyajin Dai 3 Dankai (スーパーサイヤ人第3段階) Stade atteint par Trunks grâce à son entraînement dans la salle de l'esprit et du temps. Il s'agit là de la troisième étape du Super Saiyajin. Elle se caractérise par une masse musculaire impressionnante et un potentiel de combat hors du commun...dépassant de loin Cell à sa forme parfaite. Trunks se transforme ainsi lorsque son père, Bejīta, tombe inconscient face à Cell. Il laisse exploser sa colère et annonce à Cell qu'il va le tuer. Trunks était certes plus fort que Cell, mais cet excès de confiance l'a perdu, puisqu'il n'avait pas tenu compte du fait que cette transformation consommait trop d'énergie et que sa vitesse de déplacement avait beaucoup diminué à cause du poids accru des muscles. Gokū qui atteint également ce stade s'en rend compte tout de suite, et admet que le simple stade de Super Saiyajin est en tout point préférable à cette transformation pour un combat. 'Super Saiyajin 2' Sūpā Saiyajin 2 (スーパーサイヤ人2) Trunks n'atteint jamais ce stade dans le manga et l'anime. Néanmoins cette transformation lui a été ajoutée uniquement dans les jeux vidéo "Dragon Ball Z (Budokai) 2 & 3" sortis su Playstation 2 et Nintendo Game Cube. 'Super Saiyajin 3' Sūpā Saiyajin 3 (スーパーサイヤ人3) Trunks n'atteint jamais ce stade dans le manga et l'anime. Néanmoins, il apparaît sous cette forme dans la série des cartes et des jeux arcade Dragon Ball Heroes. Informations complémentaires 'Signification du nom ' Le nom de Trunks en version originale Japonaise est "Torankusu" トランクス (Prononcez "Tolann'kssu"). Ce nom signifie littéralement "caleçon" en Japonais. Tout comme les autres membres de sa famille maternelle, il porte un nom de sous-vêtement. 'Âges et époques' Lorsqu'il suit l'entraînement de Son Gohan et que ce dernier est tué par les cyborgs N°17 et N°18, Trunks est alors âgé de près de 14 ans. Trois années plus tard, à 17 ans, il prend la Time Machine pour la première fois et arrive dans le passé pour donner un médicament à Son Gokū. Sachant qu'il a passé près de 2 ans dans la salle de l'esprit et du temps au total, il a probablement 19 ans métaboliquement parlant lorsqu'il élimine définitivement les cyborgs dans son époque. Et ce n'est que plus de trois ans plus tard qu'il élimine Cell qui vient de naître dans son époque et recherchait à s'emparer de la Time Machine de Trunks car il ne trouvait pas les cyborgs N°17 et N°18... 'L'épée de Trunks' Dans l'anime, on apprend que l'épée que Trunks possède lui a été remise par Tapion. En effet, l'épée que détient l'habitant de la planète Konattsu apparaissent dans le 13ème film Dragon Ball Z est identique à celle que Trunks du futur porte. A la fin du film, Tapion qui s'est attaché au jeune Trunks, lui remet son épée. Cette information est reprise dans les bases de données des personnages des jeux vidéo "Dragon Ball Z Sparking!/Budokai Tenkaichi". Il est important de préciser que les films ne peuvent se replacer précisément dans la chronologie du manga, car ils contiennent tous des incohérences niveau temporel. 'Les conséquences de la survie des cyborgs' Dans l'Histoire principale Trunks échoue dans son but d'éliminer les cyborgs N°17 et N°18, car ceux-ci se révèlent finalement pas aussi nuisibles pour l'avenir de l'Histoire principale que dans son époque alternative. L'anime Dragon Ball GT exploite une des conséquences de la survie de N°17, avec la création d'un clone de celui-ci, qui, depuis l'Enfer où il a été créé, réussi à le manipuler pour finalement fusionner avec lui et former Super N°17. Super N°17 sera anéanti par Gokū aidé de N°18, et fera disparaître le cyborg N°17 à jamais. 'Thème musical récurrent ' Depuis "Ultimate Battle 22" sur Playstation, Trunks a eu droit à "Hikari no Will Power" comme thème musical associé. Chaque personnage à un thème lui correspondant dans les premiers jeux de combats sur consoles. Dans la série des Super Butôden, Trunks en avait un autre, mais moins culte. Celui-ci est bien particulier puisqu'il est repris dans plusieurs jeux, et même adapté en chanson, chantée par Kageyama Hironobu. Il est donc récurent. "Idainaru Dragon Ball Densetsu" ou "Final Bout" ne dérogent pas à la règle en proposant évidemment "Hikari no Will Power" (composée par Yamamoto Kenji) comme musique principale du Trunks du futur. La version chantée apparaît d'abord dans l'OST du jeu "Dragon Ball Final Bout", puis dans le box "Complete Song Collection vol. 4" (CD 3), et dans la dernière compile en date "Chôzenshû" (CD 9). La version instrumentale de cette version est quant à elle disponible dans le CD "Dragon Ball Z Game Music Seisei-Hen", contenant entre autre les thèmes du jeu Hyper Dimension. Pour finir la version que vous pourrez entendre ci-dessous, qui est exactement celle que l'on entend dans les jeux (l'originale en somme) est uniquement trouvable dans l'OST du jeu "Ultimate Battle 22. 'Réflexions intéressantes' Il est intéressant de noter que les deux personnages n'ayant pas été tués par les cyborgs dans le futur alternatif de Trunks (Gokū et Trunks) sont ceux qui sont justement décédés durant le Cell Game dans l'Histoire principale. Trunks est aussi le seul guerrier Z n'ayant jamais penché pour le côté obscur dans sa vie. En effet, contrairement à Kuririn, Yamcha, Ten Shin Han, Chaozu, Piccolo et Bejīta qui apparaissent d'abord dans le manga comme des rivaux de Son Gokū, ou des méchants, Trunks est du bon côté depuis sa toute première apparition. 'Référence notable à Trunks du futur' Dans la série télévisée Américaine "Heroes" (NCB), Nakamura Hiro (中村広), un jeune Japonais qui a la capacité courber le continuum espace-temps (ce qui lui donne accès à la fois au voyage dans le temps et à la chrono kinésie), voit son alter ego du futur venir lui transmettre un message. Ce Hiro arrivant d'un futur apocalyptique pour ramener un message destiné à changer le futur et portant une épée dans le dos est un petit clin d'œil au Trunks du futur apparaissant dans Dragon Ball. Plus encore, le personnage de Hiro semble être un fan du manga Jojo's Bizarre Adventure. Nakamura Hiro est incarné par l'acteur Masi Oka. Autres apparitions (supports divers) 'Jeux vidéo' * Dragon Ball Z: Gaiden Saiyajin Zetsumetsu Keikaku (Famicom) * Dragon Ball Z: Super Butôden (Super Famicom) * Dragon Ball Z: Super Butôden 2 (Super Famicom) * Dragon Ball Z: Super Butôden 3 (Super Famicom) * Dragon Ball Z: V.R.V.S (Arcade) * Dragon Ball Z: Shin Butôden (Sega Saturn) * Dragon Ball Z: Ultimate Battle 22 (Playstation) * Dragon Ball Z: Idainaru Dragon Ball Densetsu (Playstation/Sega Saturn) * Dragon Ball: Final Bout (Playstation) * Dragon Ball Z: Shin Saiyajin Zetsumetsu Keikaku -Chikyû Hen- (Playdia) * Dragon Ball Z: Shin Saiyajin Zetsumetsu Keikaku -Uchû Hen- (Playdia) * Dragon Ball Z: The Legacy of Goku II (Gameboy Advance) * Dragon Ball Z: Taiketsu (Gameboy Advance) * Dragon Ball Z: Buyuu Retsuden (Mega Drive) * Dragon Ball Z: Bukû Tôgeki /Super Sonic Warriors (Gameboy Advance) * Dragon Ball Z: Bukû Ressen /Super Sonic Warriors 2 (Nintendo DS) * Dragon Ball Z: Shin Budokai (PSP) * Dragon Ball Z: Shin Budokai - Another Road (PSP) * Dragon Ball Z: Sagas (Playstation 2) * Dragon Ball Z: / Budokai (Playstation 2/Game Cube) * Dragon Ball Z: / Budokai 2 (Playstation 2/Game Cube) * Dragon Ball Z: / Budokai 3 (Playstation 2) * Dragon Ball Z: Sparking! / Budokai Tenkaichi (Playstation 2) * Dragon Ball Z: Sparking! Neo / Budokai Tenkaichi 2 (Playstation 2/Wii) * Dragon Ball Z: Sparking! Meteor / Budokai Tenkaichi 3 (Playstation 2/Wii) * Dragon Ball Z: Inifinite World * Dragon Ball Z: Burst Limit (Playstation 3/XBOX 360) * Super Dragon Ball Z (Playstation 2) * Battle Stadium D.O.N (Playstation 2) * Jump Ultimate Stars (Nintendo DS) * Dragon Ball: Online (PC Windows) * Dragon Ball: Raging Blast (Playstation 3/XBOX 360) * Dragon Ball: Raging Blast 2 (Playstation 3/XBOX 360) * Dragon Ball: Ultimate Blast (Playstation 3/XBOX 360) 'Réunissez-vous !! Le monde de Gokū' Trunks apparaît également dans le jeu interactif sorti avec le Terebikko sous forme de VHS en 1992. Son titre, Dragon Ball Z Atsumare !! Gokū Wārudo (あつまれ!!　悟空ワールド), se traduit par "Réunissez-vous !! Le Monde de Gokū". Il y accompagne Gokū et ses amis avec sa Time Machine, participe au quizz et affronte Cell lorsque celui-ci apparaît. 'Mangas divers' Dragon BallxOne Piece Cross Epoch. Dans ce Cross Over mélangeant les univers de Dragon Ball et de One Piece réalisé par Toriyama Akira et Oda Eiichirô, les deux auteurs respectifs de ces œuvres, Trunks apparaît dans le vaisseau de Bejīta. Doublage 'Au Japon : Kusao Takeshi (草尾毅)' Né le 20 novembre 1965 à Saitama, il a débuté sa carrière en 1987 dans le film Akira. En 1990 il tente une carrière de chanteur dans un registre J-Pop. Dans Dragon Ball il double aussi bien Trunks enfant que Trunks adulte. Ses rôles notables en matière d'anime sont : Jun (Ai Monogatari), Kai (Akira), Kōichi/Babel II (Babel II), Azuma Tetsuya/Casshan (Casshan), Mao (Code Geass - Hangyaku no Lelouch), Krad (D.N.Angel), Zhi-Jun Wei (Darker Than Black), Ballistamon et Aonuma Kiriha (Digimon Xros Wars), Ichimonji Gō (Getter Robo Go), Fukamachi Shō/Guyver (Kyōshoku Sōkō Guyver), Dororo (Keroro Gunsō), Parn (Lodoss Tō Senki), Lamune et Lamuness (NG Knight Lamune & 40), Hazuki (Ginga Eiyū Densetsu), Kohza et Jaguar D. Saulo (One Piece), Woonan enfant (One Piece The movie), Zap (One Piece Special 2), Muchigorō (One Piece film 6), Coco (Precure All Stars DX), Katori Ishimatsu (Ring ni Kakero), Wolf Nachi (Saint Seiya), Capricorn Shura (Saint Seiya : Meiō Hades), Kōgaiji (Saiyuki), Saionji Kyōichi (Shōjo Kakumei Utena), Sakuragi Hanamichi (Slam Dunk), Phoenix (Super Bikkuriman), Cless Alvein (Tales of Phantasia), Moteuchi Yōta (Video Girl Ai), Sanada Ryo (Yoroiden Samurai Troopers), Adol Christen (Ys)... 'En France : Mark Lesser' Né le 23 juillet à Neuilly-sur-Seine (France), Mark Lesser est un comédien français spécialisé dans le doublage des films et des productions non francophones. Il est également le frère du comédien et scénariste spécialisé au doublage, David Lesser. On connait surtout la voix de Mark pour ses rôles dans les séries télévisées Américaines comme par exemple : Nicholas Brendon/ Alexander Harris (Buffy contre les vampires), Johnny Depp/Tom Hanson (21 Jump Street), Matt LeBlanc/Joey Tribbiani (Friends) ou encore Sasha Mitchell/James Beaumont Ewing (Dallas), entre autre... 'Aux Etats-Unis : Eric Vale ' Christopher Eric Johnson de son vrai nom, aussi connu sous les noms d'Eric Johnson ou encore "Alpha Lagrange" est un comédien de doublage Américain né le 28 avril 1974 à Dallas, au Texas. Il travaille de manière générale dans le milieu du doublage (script, enregistrements) pour la société FUNimation. En dehors de Trunks dans les doublages Dragon Ball Z de FUNimation, ses rôles majeurs en matière d'anime sont : Arystar Krory 3ème (D-Gray-man), Oji Karasuma (School Rumble) et Tobari Durandal Kumohira (Nabari no Ô). Il incarne actuellement le cuisinier Sanji dans l'immense série One piece en version Américaine. Il arrive qu'Eric Vale soit crédité sous le nom d'Eric Johnson. Il est aussi ADR Director, Script et Head Writer. 'Autres' * Doublage de Vancouver (US/Canadien - Doublage Ocean Dub) : Alistair Abell * Doublage Allemand : Sebastian Schulz * Doublage Brésilien : Marcelo Campos * Doublage Italien : Simone D'Andrea * Doublage Latino Américain : Sergio Bonilla & Óscar Flores (DBZ Film 8) * Doublage Portugais : Henrique Feist Category:Personnages Category:Guerriers Z Category:Humains métis Saiyajin Category:Futur Alternatif